Élève le loup et ses yeux te mangeront
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Une lettre par an, et il finira par connaître le nom de son meilleur ami. [Secret Santa]
1. Golden Years

Hello people !

en ont peut-être déjà entendu parler, mais suite à la mort prématurée de l'ancien forum francophone de KH **Geôlier de FR**, un tout nouveau forum est en ce moment même en chantier ! Ça s'appellera **L'Éclaireuse** et ça sortira dans pas trop longtemps (en 2020 en tout cas), ouvrez les yeux !

Cette histoire est mon cadeau du Secret Santa organisé cette année par Yuléo, et ma victime attitrée était donc … Leptitloir ! Loir, voici ton cadeau. La première partie de ton cadeau.

Comme beaucoup trop de textes, ça s'est rallongé et c'est pas exactement fini donc … ce sera divisé en cinq parties normalement, qui feront toutes entre 3k et 4k mots, et que je posterai une à deux fois par semaine.

Le titre vient de ma fatigue et d'une déformation de l'expression « Élève des corbeaux et ils te mangeront les yeux ».

Voici le début !

Bonne lecture !

Élève le loup et ses yeux te mangeront

Partie 1 : Golden Years

(Petit Loup)

Les loups fonctionnent en meute, ils ont une organisation sociale complexe et se distribuent les rôles parmi les catégories Alpha, les dominants, Bêta, les seconds pouvant servir ou chercher la domination, et les Oméga, dont le sacrifice sert à résoudre les conflits. C'est ce que Demyx a appris à l'école aujourd'hui. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il en pense. Ça lui rappelle quand sa mère crie sur son frère, qu'il essaie d'intervenir et qu'il finit lui par se faire crier dessus, alors qu'il n'a rien fait, et ça ne lui plaît pas trop. Et puis, ça le questionne aussi un peu.

« Bouh ! »

Demyx sursaute, si fort qu'il tombe par terre, les fesses dans la poussière du chemin. Cette fois, sa mère aura bien une raison de crier – même si ce n'est pas de sa faute qu'il est tombé, mais de la faute du petit qui se marre, descendant de la branche d'un arbre dans un bond assuré.

« Je t'ai fait peur, peut-être ? »

Demyx bougonne et se relève, époussetant son pantalon comme il peut. Il n'a pas du tout envie de rentrer chez lui maintenant – déjà qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y rentrer avant, maintenant c'est pire. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde l'autre petit avec les sourcils très froncés, aussi froncés qu'il peut. L'autre mérité bien qu'il lui crie dessus, mais sitôt ouvre-t-il la bouche pour crier, s'indigner à juste titre qu'il fond en larmes, submergé par la violence de tout ce qu'il ne dit pas. L'autre se marre de plus belle, Demyx pleure de plus belle, ça dure un long moment comme ça avant que l'autre arrête de rire et le regarde comme on regarde une bête étrange.

« Nan mais ça va tu t'es pas vraiment fait mal. »

Ce n'est pas une question mais ça en a un peu l'air. À travers ses larmes Demyx ne voit pas trop, mais il lui semble que l'autre est agité, qu'il va d'un pied sur l'autre sans rien se décider. Finalement, il sent qu'on lui bouscule l'épaule, assez pour le faire reculer mais pas au point de tomber.

« Allez je rigole. »

Demyx a oublié pourquoi il avait commencé à pleurer. Mais il n'arrive pas à arrêter pour autant : il pleure, il pleure, il ne pensait pas que son si petit corps puisse contenir autant de larmes. Un truc mou, chaud et humide remonte le long de sa joue. Il se recule, surpris, regarde l'autre petit. Il est très certain qu'il vient de lui lécher la joue. Il le regarde de ses yeux sauvages, toujours emplis de cette méfiance qui lui est propre, cette attitude jamais totalement relâchée.

« Ma Maman faisait ça quand j'étais bébé et que je pleurais trop. »

Il dit ça d'un trait, presque comme une pique, une agression. Il ne supporterait pas, visiblement, que Demyx y redise quoi que ce soit, mais Demyx n'a rien à y redire. Il trouve ça bizarre, mais bizarre d'un sens tellement bizarre que le choc a remplacé le chagrin, et il réalise d'un coup qu'il a arrêté de pleurer. Et le constat le fait rire.

« Te moque pas ! »

L'autre petit grogne, et Demyx tend la main devant lui en signe d'innocence.

« Je, articule-t-il difficilement, je me … moque … pas ! »

Il pouffe pourtant encore, et les yeux méfiants le scrutent jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

« T'en un drôle de numéro, toi, pour un petit d'homme.

— Pourquoi ?

— T'es un peu bizarre. »

Demyx hausse les épaules. Oui, on lui a déjà dit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ? Tant que ça ne l'handicape pas dans la vie de tous les jours, ça devrait aller. Non ? C'est ce que dit son frère en tout cas – mais sa mère n'est pas vraiment d'accord.

« Toi aussi, t'es un peu bizarre, pour un petit loup.

— D'abord je suis pas petit. »

Très fier, le petit se redresse, et se poste juste à côté de Demyx. Ses cheveux noirs, qui poussent en pics aigus et emmêlés du sommet de son crâne, dépassent la tignasse lisse et tombante du petit d'homme. Demyx y pose la main, pour l'aplatir.

« On fait la même taille.

— Nan.

— Si.

— Nan.

— Si !

— Nan !

— Si ! »

Soudain, la patte du noiraud vire la main de Demyx et il se recule, grogne.

« J'ai dit qu'on n'est pas la même taille, alors on n'est pas la même taille ! Et je suis pas bizarre, c'est toi qu'es bizarre, c'est moi qui l'ai dit !

— Nan, c'est toi !

— Nan, toi ! »

Le ton grimpe vite et Demyx se sent encore l'envie de pleurer. Ses yeux lui piquent, mais alors que les larmes commencent à s'accumuler dans ses yeux, il se demande si l'autre lui léchera encore la joue. La pensée le déconnecte totalement, et il oublie de pleurer. L'autre est encore en train de s'énerver tout seul, et c'est un peu pitoyable, pense Demyx, maintenant beaucoup plus calme. Un peu mignon aussi. Mais il se doute qu'il ne devrait pas le dire.

« T'es un loup, dis ? »

Il ne ressemble pas trop à un loup. En fait il ressemble à un humain, sauf que ses ongles sont noirs et durs et épais – Demyx a déjà été griffé – et qu'il a une longue queue touffue. Ses oreilles aussi sont un peu étranges, longues, pointues et fines, presque sans cartilage, recouvertes de duvet.

« Ben oui.

— Mais du coup t'es quoi ?

— Ben un loup.

— Nan mais t'es un alpha ? Ou un bêta ? Ou un oméga ? Et elle est où ta meute ?

— Ts. Moi j'ai pas de meute.

— Mais les loups ils vivent en meute !

— Mais je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Je suis un loup solitaire. »

Le petit loup dit ça avec un air de mystère qui suffit à impressionner Demyx. Il hésite à courir à la bibliothèque pour regarder dans les encyclopédies ce qu'on dit des « loups solitaires ». C'est très titillant tout à coup. Il note le mot dans un coin de sa tête en regardant ses pieds, balançant son poids d'avant en arrière. Il a l'impression qu'il retient mieux quand il fait ça.

« Et c'est comment qu'on reconnaît un loup solitaire ? T'avais une meute avant ? »

N'entendant pas de réponse, Demyx relève la tête de ses baskets – une très belle paire de baskets, roses avec des rayures bleu clair et des lacets blancs – pour voir que le petit de loup a disparu. Zut. Il avait encore des questions à lui poser. Avec un soupir, il se résout à rentrer chez lui. S'il rentre plus tard que ça, sa mère criera encore plus fort.

.

« Grands Dieux, venez en aide à cet enfant.

— Eh !

— On t'entend depuis l'autre bout de la forêt. C'est quoi ce carnage ? »

Demyx bougonne. Il s'est déjà fait virer de la maison à cause du bruit, alors il est venu ici pour ne déranger personne. Pas du tout parce qu'il voulait revoir l'autre. Ou si, peut-être un peu.

« Je fais de la guitare ! »

C'est ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il dit depuis deux mois. Sa mère a été patiente jusque là, mais peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'il y passe chaque jour, il ne se sent pas progresser.

« Pour quoi ?

— Parce que c'est classe. Et puis David Bowie en fait.

— David qui ? Nan, en fait ne réponds pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Demyx roule des yeux, rit un peu de l'attitude qu'il connaît bien. Le petit de loup n'a jamais vraiment changé. Il a grandi, à l'exact même rythme que Demyx. Ils ont grandi. Ils se croisent plusieurs fois par semaine, souvent sur le chemin que Demyx prend pour aller à l'école. L'année prochaine il entrera au collège et il prendra un chemin différent. Il ne l'a pas dit à l'autre, il n'ose pas vraiment. Il n'a pas non plus très envie d'aller au collège. Ce sera encore plus grand que son école, apparemment, et il devra y aller en bus. Il n'aime pas trop le bus et les gens ne l'aiment pas trop. Il est toujours trop lent, toujours un peu à côté de la plaque. Les autres disent qu'il est bête. Il préférerait rester dans la forêt. Au moins, personne n'a de montre ici. Il place ses doigts sur les cordes et les frotte d'un coup brusque.

« Quelle horreur.

– Eh ! Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux ! »

D'un geste souple, le loup montre sa patte à Demyx, une patte qui ressemble tout à fait à une main aux doigts exagérément longs, mais avec des griffes brunes, et puis couvertes de poussière, de terre et du vert qu'on gagne à se frotter les mains dans l'herbe.

« Je ne peux pas. Mais toi, tu peux faire mieux que ça. Là c'est juste mauvais.

— Gnagnagna. »

Demyx n'aime pas se fâcher. Du tout du tout. Déjà qu'il a peur quand les autres se fâchent, quand c'est lui-même, c'est pire. Il a l'impression de se noyer dans sa colère. Alors il cherche le positif. Dans le fond, peut-être que le petit de loup essaie de l'encourager. Il repositionne ses doigts. La douleur des premiers jours est partie, mais il ne lui semble pas avoir gagné en habileté. Il essaie un accord, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, recommence inlassablement. De sa vie, il n'a jamais été si obstiné. Le temps passe trop vite et bientôt, il fait nuit. Il songe qu'il doit rentrer, et voit du coin de l'œil le petit de loup qui dort. Alors il n'est pas parti. De savoir ça, Demyx, ça lui fait bêtement du bien.

.

« J'en ai marre ! J'avance pas ! »

Un petit rire retentit. Juché sur une branche d'arbre avec la grâce qu'il a travaillée toute sa vie, le petit de loup regarde Demyx. C'est déjà la mi-juillet, et Demyx a passé tout le début de ses vacances scolaires dans la forêt. Parfois le loup était là, parfois pas. Parfois ils parlaient, parfois pas. Quelque chose d'un peu instable mais qui tient bon malgré tout. Demyx ne croit pas avoir jamais passé autant de temps avec quelqu'un, à part peut-être son frère, quand il le suivait partout. Cette époque est révolue malgré eux, maintenant que son frère est en quatrième et qu'il enchaîne les amoureuses comme il enchaînait les chocolats. Et puis Demyx a la guitare, et ça lui prend du temps.

« Bien sûr que tu avances. C'est juste que tu le vois pas.

— Ah bon ? Attends, je rêve ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?

— C'est pas un compliment c'est un constat. Je fais pas de compliment.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je sais pas. Ça sert à rien.

— Ça sert à se sentir mieux.

— C'est pas vraiment une utilité ça, si ? »

Demyx hausse les sourcils. Avec le petit de loup, il n'a jamais échangé de banalités. Il ne lui a jamais demandé comment il allait. Il ne lui a jamais demandé son prénom – enfin, il a essayé, une fois, mais l'autre a juste grogné et ne lui a pas retourné la question.

« C'est utile de se sentir mieux. Ça fait vivre plus longtemps. Et puis c'est bien d'aller bien. »

Des connexions se font et se défont très vite dans le cerveau de Demyx, et finalement il les met en pause avant qu'elles ne prennent toute la place. Il pose la guitare par terre et s'allonge, poussant un soupir extravagant. Il entend le petit rire de l'autre.

« Quoi ?

— Rien. Rien. »

.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Le petit loup plisse les yeux en regardant les joues de Demyx. Le gamin ne sursaute pas, il a un peu l'habitude maintenant. Il a eu dix ans aujourd'hui, il aime bien. On lui a offert plein de choses, du parfum Lulu Castagnette qui sent le bonbon à la fraise, des médiators brillants et puis du vernis à ongles bleu électrique – mais sa mère a dit qu'il ne devrait pas en mettre à l'école avant d'être au moins en troisième, et ça lui semble très très loin. Si ça se trouve, quand il sera en troisième il n'aimera plus le vernis à ongles. Il pose le doigt sur sa joue, et sur la peau reste une poudre blanchâtre qui reflète le soleil.

« C'est des paillettes. »

Le loup s'approche, d'un coup il est tout près et il renifle la joue avant de reculer d'un bond. Demyx reste immobile, détendu. C'est drôle. Il a du mal, un peu, avec la proximité. Mais pas ici. Il a, disons, confiance en l'autre. Quelque chose comme ça.

« J'aime pas.

— Eh beh moi j'aime bien ! »

Demyx bougonne, puis reprend son sourire. Il se sent bien là. L'inexplicable lourdeur qu'il sentait dans son jardin est partie.

« Dis … T'as quel âge ? »

Le petit loup penche la tête sur le côté, puis vient se coucher au sol, pas loin de là où Demyx s'est assis.

« Secret.

— Allez ! Dis ! Comme cadeau d'anniversaire ? J'ai dix ans aujourd'hui. C'est beaucoup dix ans.

— Hm … J'avais un autre cadeau pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'en donner deux.

— Pourquoi ? Si tu me dis ton anniversaire, je te ferai deux cadeaux. »

Le petit loup semble hésiter. Il penche la tête à droite et à gauche, bâille. Demyx insiste.

« Et puis toi, tu connais mon âge, je te l'ai dit. C'est pas très juste.

— Soit. J'ai neuf ans. J'aurai dix ans le neuf septembre.

— Oh ! On a le même âge alors ! Mais … »

Demyx fronce les sourcils, attrape son sac et en sort un gros livre illustré, cadeau de sa grand-mère, qu'il ouvre et feuillette jusqu'à retrouver la page qu'il a lue plus tôt.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt mourir ?

— Quoi ? »

Le petit loup hausse les sourcils très hauts, ça fait bouger ton son crâne. Il se redresse même un peu.

« Ben, dans le livre, y a écrit que les loups vivent entre cinq et six ans dans la nature, et jusqu'à treize ans. Ça veut dire que tu devrais déjà être mort, non ? Ou que tu vas bientôt mourir ? »

Il y a quelque chose, comme un mélange bizarre de curiosité simple et de tristesse. Demyx ne veut pas perdre le sanctuaire que représente cet endroit, cette personne.

« Non. Pas du tout. Je suis un loup, disons, spécial. Je ne mourrai pas si jeune, regarde, je n'ai pas du tout ma taille adulte. »

Demyx l'examine et ne se rend pas bien compte. Il a l'impression que le loup fait à peu près sa taille, encore, mais il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que devrait être sa taille adulte.

« Mais alors tu vas vivre longtemps ?

— Aussi longtemps que toi.

— Oh ! Alors il faudra que je vive très longtemps ! »

Demyx opine trois fois du chef pour affermir sa décision. Maintenant il mangera des légumes, et il fera du sport, et il restera en bonne santé. Pour que l'autre reste en vie très longtemps. Le loup ricane dans son coin, gratte la terre de ses griffes avant de se lever.

« Ton deuxième cadeau. V.

— V ? C'est pas un cadeau, c'est une lettre.

— C'est ça. Une lettre. Tu en auras une tous les ans, jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans. À la fin, tu auras un mot.

— Quoi comme mot ? Voiture ? Voisins ? Visage ? Une lettre par an, c'est tout ?

— C'est tout. Je vais –

— Attends. J'ai appris le début d'un morceau. Je voulais te faire écouter. »

.

C'est septembre déjà, et Demyx a enfilé une veste. Il est tôt le matin, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il ne se lève jamais comme ça, c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il met un réveil. Il s'est levé à cinq heures, quand toute la maison encore dormait. Il y avait du silence partout, et les volets étaient fermés. Il a bien aimé. Ce moment de calme. D'habitude, quand il se réveille tout est déjà commencé : il y a du café qui coule et sa mère qui ramasse des papiers et son frère qui vide le lave-vaisselle. Du bruit, de la lumière, des courants d'airs. Il a pris un carré de chocolat pour se débarrasser du goût âpre dans sa bouche et il a emporté dans son sac, au cas où, une barre de céréales et une petite brique de lait à la fraise. Dans son sac, aussi, il y a un paquet joliment emballé.

Il est presque six heures, sa mère se réveillera vers six heures trente, ira le chercher dans son lit dès sept heures. Il faut qu'il fasse vite. Il est au centre de la forêt et il n'entend pas un bruit. La chouette s'est endormie et les oiseaux semblent avoir fui vers un autre bois. Ses pas font crisser les premières feuilles mortes – déjà le début de l'automne.

« Hé ! Petit loup ! Hé ! »

Aucune réponse. Il frotte ses mains. Il fait peut-être chaud dans la journée mais les nuits sont fraîches, et les matins plus encore. Le sommeil lui engourdit tout le corps. Il regarde le réveil à piles qu'il a emporté avec lui, l'éclaire de sa lampe de poche. Six heures pile. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, il pense, il faudra qu'il fasse demi-tour pour éviter que sa mère ne remarque son absence. Il ne voit pas très bien, alors il se cogne partout comme il avance, appelant toujours :

« Petit loup ! T'es où ? »

Mais rien ne lui répond, si bien qu'il finit par s'arrêter d'avancer. Maintenant il a mal aux jambes et il a encore plus froid. Son pantalon de pyjama a été mouillée par la rosée qui perlait sur les ronces, ses chaussons sont si trempés qu'il ferait mieux de les retirer et puis ses cheveux ont récolté des mousses et des éclats de branches sur leur passage. Décidé à bouder, il s'assied exactement où il est avant de réaliser son erreur. Maintenant, ses fesses aussi sont gelées. Luttant contre le désespoir, il sort la barre de céréales de son sac et l'ouvre dans un bruit distinctif de plastique-aluminium avant d'en croquer une bouchée. Le chocolat et le sucre se dispersent instantanément dans sa bouche et il ferme les yeux un instant.

« Demyx ? Demyx ? »

Il rouvre les yeux, et il voit que le soleil s'est levé. Le petit loup le regarde, debout à deux mètres de distance.

« Tu ne devrais pas venir ici si tôt.

— J'étais venu pour ton anniversaire ! Je t'ai apporté un cadeau. Même, deux cadeaux.

— Heureusement que tu as deux cadeaux. C'est ce que tu avais promis.

— Et je tiens mes promesses !

— Tu as intérêt. Pour un loup, rien n'est plus important que ça. »

Demyx le regarde d'un air de défi avant de sortir le paquet emballé et de le tendre à l'autre.

« Une boîte colorée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ben il faut l'ouvrir.

— Ah. »

Le petit loup grimace, grogne comme pour cacher sa gêne et déchire le papier cadeau. En-dessous, un carnet avec des feuilles blanches, sur la couverture duquel une photographie d'un humain est collée.

« C'est quoi ça ?

— C'est un cahier pour dessiner ! »

Le loup fronce les sourcils d'un coup, pose violemment l'objet par terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

— Je savais pas ce que tu aimais, et je me suis dit qu'au moins tu pourrais en faire ce que tu voulais. Ça peut servir pour dessiner, mais aussi pour écrire, ou, euh, pour faire des listes de courses, ou pour allumer un feu ! Et en plus sur la couverture c'est David Bowie !

— David qui ?

— Mais si, je t'en ai déjà parlé, David Bowie, il –

— Et mon deuxième cadeau ? »

Demyx baisse la tête. Il aurait voulu au moins un merci, ou plutôt, il aurait au moins voulu que ce cadeau plaise un peu à son récipiendaire, puisque le deuxième cadeau est plus un saut dans le vide qu'autre chose.

« T'aimes pas celui-là ? »

Le loup hausse les épaules.

« Je sais pas. C'est quoi le deuxième ? »

Demyx décide de laisser tomber pour le premier cadeau. Et puis au pire, si ça ne plaît pas au petit loup, il trouvera autre chose. Il lui fera quelque chose d'encore mieux pour Noël. Voilà, voilà, Noël c'est dans pas si longtemps et pourtant c'est assez de temps pour qu'il puisse bien y réfléchir.

« C'est une chanson ! »

Le petit loup hausse un sourcil. Attend. Demyx sort sa guitare, s'éclaircit la gorge. Il gratte deux accords, puis un troisième. Ce sont les trois seuls qu'il maîtrise presque, et encore il a du mal avec le sol, mais il s'est découvert des facilités pour le rythme alors il espère que ça ira. Il commence à chanter.

« _J'ai un ami qui n'a pas de nom,_

_Ma Maman m'a dit « Fais-toi une raison,_

_Tu as grandi, il doit disparaître,_

_Et en vérité je dois bien t'admettre_

_Que tous les loups d'ici ont été chassés,_

_Il y a des siècles, ils ont disparu. »_

_Mais je crois qu'elle ment, car moi je l'ai vu,_

_Mon ami le loup qui vit dans la forêt._ »

Demyx redresse la tête, et le petit loup ne dit rien. Il tire la grimace, mais une grimace vraiment bizarre, qu'il s'empresse d'enfouir dans son épaule. Il bat des pattes arrière contre le sol, secoue la tête et Demyx range sa guitare d'un air piteux. Il entend la voix de l'autre, qui marmonne, mais ne distingue pas les mots.

« Tu as dit quoi ?

— Rien. »

Le petit loup disparaît, derrière un arbre. Demyx se relève, cherche à identifier le pourquoi de ce comportement.

« Si, j'ai entendu, tu as dit quelque chose. Tu as dit quoi ?

— J'ai dit, rien.

— Me mens pas ! C'est nul de mentir !

— J'ai dit … J'ai dit … Nan, c'est trop embarrassant, j'ai rien dit du tout !

— Allez, allez. Je le répéterai pas. Et je me moquerai pas. »

La tête du loup sort de derrière l'arbre. Demyx le regarde en souriant. Les yeux jaunes se plissent de méfiance.

« Tu le promets ?

— Je te promets ? »

La tête du loup disparaît à nouveau dans sa cachette, mais Demyx sourit toujours. Embarrassé, alors, c'est ça ce mot. Il regrette juste de ne pas voir le visage de l'autre quand il demande :

« On est amis ?

— Ben oui. Et puisque Kairi a déménagé, en fait t'es même mon meilleur ami. »

La tête sort un instant, se cache à nouveau brusquement et répète plusieurs fois ce manège avant que le loup ne dise :

« D'accord. »

Pas merci, rien. Mais Demyx est certain qu'il est content. Disons qu'il le sent.

.

.

.

Voilà, du coup, pour cette première partie !

La seconde partie est, grâce à Dieu, déjà écrite et donc je la posterai d'ici quelques jour, en fonction de mon avancement dans l'écriture … hm.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

À très vite !


	2. Always Crashing in the Same Car

Alors.

Je ne sais pas si je vais reprendre ? Genre, il n'est pas du tout certain que cette histoire ait une fin, je ne sais plus où sont mes plans ni ce que j'avais prévu. En tout cas, j'ai en comptant celui-ci trois chapitres déjà écrits, alors pour essayer de me motiver à reprendre, je vais les poster.

Merci à **Loir** pour sa review sous la partie précédente !

Et bonne lecture !

Élève le loup et ses yeux te mangeront

Partie II : Always Crashing in the Same Car

(Van)

« Eh beh. Tu tires une de ces têtes. »

Décembre. En vérité, Demyx n'aime pas vraiment le collège. Après qu'il a manqué le jour de sa rentrée parce qu'il était dans les bois, sa mère lui a interdit de sortir de la maison pendant deux longs mois, à part pour les cours. Il s'est beaucoup ennuyé. L'ennui l'a poussé vers la guitare, et il sent qu'il a progressé. Mais tout de même. Rien ne vaut d'être dehors. Il lève la tête pour lancer un sourire pâle à la voix qui l'a interpellé. Le petit loup est perché sur une branche. Lui aussi, il tire une de ces têtes.

« Désolé. »

Le petit loup ne veut pas descendre de son perchoir aujourd'hui, on dirait. Il joue avec ses griffes.

« J'ai pas pu sortir de chez moi. Je voulais, mais j'ai pas pu.

— Avant tu passais ici tous les jours. Et juste après que tu dis qu'on est amis tu disparais ? Si tu voulais tu pouvais.

— J'ai changé d'école, c'est pour ça. Maintenant je suis au collège, et je prends le bus.

— Mouais.

— J'ai oublié de rentrer à la maison, le matin où je suis venu. Ma mère s'est inquiétée, et, j'avais plus le droit d'aller dehors. Tu me pardonnes ?

— Pf. Comme si tu m'avais blessé. Comme si tu m'avais manqué. Ha ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Demyx penche la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce que veut dire son ami. Le voir lui a manqué, à lui.

« Je crois que tu t'es senti très seul sans moi. »

La phrase résonne comme un électrochoc dans le corps de l'autre, qui d'un coup se dresse sur deux pattes, toujours perché à sa branche. Il semble si immense par rapport à Demyx que c'est presque ridicule.

« Et bah tu te trompes ! Je suis très bien tout seul ! Et c'est pas la peine de revenir si c'est pour me dire des bêtises. Salut. »

Il va pour partir. Il va sauter par terre et puis s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Demyx doit le retenir dès qu'il aura touché le sol, il le sait : si l'autre commence à courir, il ne pourra jamais le rattraper. Les jambes du loup se plient, Demyx court vers l'arbre, il voit son ami presque lui tomber dessus et il lui agrippe l'épaule comme il n'a jamais rien agrippé.

« Mais ! Je voulais pas dire des bêtises ! C'est parce que tu m'as vraiment manqué, et comme on est amis, je pensais que je t'aurais manqué aussi. Je t'ai pas manqué ? Pas du tout ? Parce que de ne pas te voir c'était nul. »

Le loup se dégage, mais il ne part pas, et quand il voit que Demyx se met à pleurer il s'approche, passe une langue molle sur sa joue. Et mord.

« Aïe ! »

Demyx se recule, regarde son agresseur avec un semblant de stupeur. Il a mal, mais l'autre n'y semble pas sensible pour tout l'or du monde.

« Tu m'as fait mal !

— Pauvre petit. À pleurer comme une baleine pour une broutille de rien du tout. Ça, le loup fait en désignant la joue mordue, ça veut dire que t'es dans ma meute. Et si t'es dans ma meute, même quand je suis pas là je suis quand même là.

— Mais je croyais que t'avais pas de meute, que t'étais un loup solitaire.

— Eh bah maintenant j'en ai une. Une meute à deux.

— Mais je suis pas un loup.

— Quoi, tu veux pas ?

— Si !

— Voilà. »

Le petit loup opine du chef d'un grand coup décisif, et la chose est faite. Demyx touche sa joue, y cherche la marque des crocs qui disparaît déjà. Il aurait aimé que ça laisse une trace. En tout cas, il n'oubliera pas.

.

Premières grandes vacances depuis l'entrée au collège, et Demyx sent son anniversaire approcher dans toute l'ambiance de la maison. On n'a pas arrêté de lui demander « Tu n'as pas des copains copines à inviter ? » et il a répondu non trop de fois pour vouloir s'y fatiguer encore. Il en a eu, un moment, mais ça n'a pas trop duré. Il a eu des amoureux, aussi, mais quand ils ont compris que Demyx avait d'autres amoureux, ils sont tous entrés dans une colère que Demyx a reçue en essayant de se retenir de pleurer. Et en ratant.

Il a un peu raté tout ce qu'il avait peur de rater. Maintenant, il peut ne plus penser aux cours et la seule personne qu'il voudrait inviter, c'est le petit loup qui dessine des arbres et des lapins morts. Il a essayé les animaux vivants, il a dit, mais ça bouge trop.

« P'tit loup ?

— Attends. »

Le loup ne relève pas les yeux de son dessin immédiatement. Il reste comme ça une, deux, trois secondes avant d'accorder l'attention désirée à Demyx.

« Quoi ?

— Tu me trouves bizarre ? »

La réponse a fusé, il l'avait préparée. Le loup hausse les sourcils.

« Bizarre comment ?

— Bizarre … bizarre bizarre ? Bizarre parce que je suis amoureux de tout le monde ? Parce que j'aime pas … Parce que je suis un pleurnichard. Je suis un pleurnichard.

— Ben, oui. »

Le loup retourne à son dessin, et Demyx a à nouveau envie de pleurer. Il est bien un pleurnichard. Un tout petit qui n'a pas sa place dans le monde trop grand. Le collège a raison. Il faut qu'il avance, qu'il change. Mais il n'a pas vraiment envie d'être comme les autres. Il se sentirait affreux si la souffrance des autres ne lui donnait plus envie de pleurer très longtemps. Il entend un soupir, et voit que le loup le regard.

« Mais c'est normal, pour un oméga. C'est pas bizarre.

— Un oméga ?

— Ouais. Celui qui prend les coups et qui la ferme.

— Mais je veux pas être ça !

— Mais c'est ce que t'es. Personne veut être un oméga, tu sais ? C'est un peu le rôle naze, mais si y en avait pas, le monde serait nul.

— Hm. Mouais. »

Le loup grogne, balance la tête en arrière, se prend le crâne avec les mains et se tire les cheveux. Il bat des pieds, et Demyx commence à pleurer. Et le loup crie :

« Mais comment tu veux que je te le dise ? Tu pleures tout le temps et t'as peur de tout, t'es un peu pitoyable mais le monde serait trop nul sans toi ! »

Demyx pleure de plus belle, mais il ne saurait pas dire s'il a mal ou s'il est content. L'autre s'approche et vient poser une patte sur son dos.

« C'est pour ça que je peux pas avoir de meute. Je suis un alpha naze, je sais pas réconforter les oméga, moi. »

Demyx rit dans ses pleurs et articule difficilement.

« T'essaie de me réconforter ?

— Ouais. Ça marche comme ça. L'oméga gère les conflits, et du coup, l'alpha le récompense et s'occupe de lui.

— J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

— Quoi ?

— Pour me réconforter. J'ai besoin d'un câlin. »

Le loup ouvre la bouche, grimace mais doucement, passe un bras autour de Demyx, puis un deuxième. C'est un peu gênant et très maladroit, mais l'humain sent que ça marche. Ça chauffe, dedans. Il se détend, garde le loup près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus du tout envie de pleurer et même un peu plus.

« Dis, P'tit Loup ?

— Je suis pas petit.

— Si maintenant je suis dans ta meute, ça veut dire que je suis ton oméga, et que t'es mon alpha, et du coup ça veut dire qu'on refera des câlins ?

— Y a rien d'autre que ça pour te réconforter ?

— Nan.

— Bah alors ouais. J'imagine que ouais. »

C'est la pensée la plus rassurante que Demyx ait eue depuis très longtemps. Après un temps, Van rajoute :

« Et c'est qui qui t'a dit que c'était mal de pleurer, que je lui arrache la gorge ? »

.

« Van ! Van ! Van ! »

Demyx a treize ans, il ne s'est pas vraiment habitué au collège, mais il se rassure en disant qu'il a fait la moitié de ce chemin. Il a fait sa rentrée ce matin, et comme il avait du temps à tuer avant que son bus n'arrive, et un peu d'argent de poche aussi, il est allé acheter quelques cigarettes à l'épicerie. Il les a enfermées précieusement dans sa boîte à crayons préalablement vidée, qu'il a tenue au chaud dans sa poche, comme un secret bien gardé. Maintenant, il tient la petite boîte de métal à la main en même temps qu'il court. Bientôt, le bruit des fougères qui s'agitent lui fait tourner la tête et il s'arrête net. V, A, N, trois cadeaux d'anniversaire qui forment le début d'un nom, Van, un petit loup qui fait toujours étrangement exactement la même taille que Demyx.

« Arrête de m'appeler, je t'ai entendu la première fois.

— Oui mais t'étais pas là. Regarde ce que j'ai acheté !

— C'est quoi ?

— C'est des cigarettes. Tu sors jamais de la forêt ou quoi ?

— Ben non, pas trop. »

Van hausse les épaules, et Demyx se rappelle qu'il est un loup. Il ne porte jamais de vêtements, il sait se gratter l'oreille avec son pied même s'il ne le fait jamais parce qu'il peut aussi le faire avec ses mains, et, depuis peu, il lui arrive de se transformer. Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, ses poils qui poussent d'un coup et son nez qui s'allonge, s'allonge, les os de ses jambes qui semblent se casser, il ne ressemble à rien quand il est au plus loin de sa transformation, à une masse déformée et épuisée de l'effort, mais il dit que bientôt, il pourra enfin être un loup entier. Il parle de ce moment comme d'une grâce si implacable que Demyx a peur qu'une fois transformé totalement il ne parte. S'il faisait ça, il n'apprendrait jamais son nom.

« Ça se fume. Attends, je te montre. »

De son sac, Demyx sort un paquet d'allumettes comme il y en a tant dans le tiroir du bureau de sa mère, coince une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Van le regarde faire, les yeux grands. Demyx craque la cigarette, essaie de se souvenir de s'ils faisaient bien comme ça dans les films, et puis les grands du magasin de musique aussi. Il se figure Irvin, qui lui a donné des cours de guitare et qui fumait dès qu'il sortait de la salle. C'était ça, allumer, inspirer dans le tube, inspirer de l'air, recracher. Demyx recrache en toussotant, tire la langue, fait tomber la cigarette.

« Ça va ? »

Demyx fait un geste vague de la tête qui ne veut rien dire, tousse un peu avant de pouvoir reprendre son calme.

« Ouais, ouais. C'est pas très bon, en fait.

— Fais voir. »

Van tend la main, et Demyx ramasse la cigarette pour la lui donner. Elle ne s'est pas éteinte, et Van imite l'imitation du petit d'homme, écarte la cigarette pour la regarder.

« Et du coup, ça sert à quoi ? »

Demyx hausse les épaules. Ça fait mourir apparemment, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une utilité. Tout ça est un peu loin de lui.

« C'est supposé être agréable. »

Demyx trouve que pas trop, mais Van recommence le geste, observe l'objet, et à Demyx, ça lui donne l'envie de le faire aussi. Ça pourrait être leur truc à eux.

« Et du coup ? C'est ça, mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

— Nan, nan, je t'ai ramené des stylos et des crayons.

— Et une chanson ?

— Et une chanson. »

Ils ont, comme ça, des rituels qui ne se perdent pas. Pour les anniversaires, souvent, Van offre à Demyx un dessin, ou quelque chose qu'il a volé au marché, et une lettre de son nom, et Demyx, lui, offre un petit machin pour le dessin, souvent, et une chanson. En vérité il n'y a vraiment que la lettre qui est un cadeau : tout le reste, c'est ce qu'ils échangent communément, ce qu'ils troquent entre eux pour rien. Demyx prend sa guitare, inspire un grand coup.

« _Oh, I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Sometimes I hope he'd understand,_

_Why by his side I made my stand,_

_That when I'm calling out his name,_

_I'm just asking he takes my hand,_

_With his hand,_

_With his hand,_

_Silence for now's my new best friend,_

_And for his sake I can pretend,_

_I coudn't loose my special friend,_

_To feelings he'd misunderstand,_

_I'll go on calling out his name,_

_Knowing he'll never take my hand,_

_With his hand,_

_With his hand,_

_Sometimes it's fucked up in my head_

_But I at least can comprehend_

_What can or cannot be said,_

_It's enough if he pats my head,_

_With his hand,_

_With his hand._ »

Demyx attend. Un moment. Il espère mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il espère. Que Van comprenne, qu'il ne comprenne pas. Il veut juste pouvoir respirer.

« C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas comme tu écris d'habitude.

— Ouais. C'est de l'Anglais. Comme David Bowie. Et les Smith ! Et les Velvet Underground !

— Mais du coup je comprends pas. C'est nul. Ça voulait dire quoi, du coup ?

— Hm … Secret.

— C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, d'où c'est un secret ?

— Parce que. »

Voilà. Demyx respire à nouveau. Il fait un sourire à Van, un peu content, un peu déçu, un peu malicieux, et le loup fait claquer sa langue et a un geste de dédain. Demyx se dit, c'est mieux comme ça.

.

Les moments comme celui-ci sont les préférés de Demyx. Ceux qu'il passe à ne rien faire à part gratter parfois quelques notes, à écouter le crayon de Van qui s'active sur son carnet à dessin. Juste, du calme. Parfois, il se dit qu'il va se lever, s'approcher du loup et lui coller un baiser sur les lèvres. Pour voir ce qui se passerait. Il est curieux. Mais il a la trouille aussi, alors il reste à gratter des notes, à chantonner des chansons d'amour que l'autre ne comprend pas. Ça lui va. Tant que Van est là. Et Van sera là, tout le temps. Même si personne d'autre ne reste. Ils sont déjà au dernier trimestre cette année scolaire et Demyx n'a pas réussi à garder qui que ce soit près de lui tout du long. Pourtant, il a essayé, mais il y avait toujours ces _moments_. Comme un voile qui se pose sur les yeux de Demyx et sur lequel on projette des émotions aqueuses, incorruptibles. Il serait incapable de l'expliquer. Juste, parfois, il a l'impression qu'il sort du monde. De ce monde.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

Il tourne mollement la tête vers le loup. Les yeux jaunes ne regardent plus du tout la feuille à dessin, mais lui.

« Rien. »

Il ment, et Van le sait. Il le sent. Ça doit être un truc de loup – ou peut-être que Demyx ne sait pas cacher ses émotions. Il essaie, pourtant. Tout le temps.

« Tu fais une tête comme si t'allais pleurer. Tu penses forcément à un truc.

— Hm … Rien de spécial ? J' sais pas. Comme, tu sais, parfois j' voudrais bien arrêter de penser, vraiment. Si je pense trop au bout d'un moment ça fait mal.

— Quoi, ta tête est pas faite pour ça ?

— Mais nan. Pas mal à la tête. Mal, comme, hm, un peu comme d'avoir envie de mourir ? »

Demyx ne ment pas vraiment. Ça arrive, souvent. À Van il peut le dire. Peut-être que le loup va se moquer, et méchamment avec ça, mais il ne va pas partir. Il ne partira jamais.

« Et tu peux pas arrêter de penser ?

— Nan. J'essaie mais ça revient toujours.

— Hm. »

Le loup penche la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, avant de se lever. Il a toujours des gestes parfaits, économes, gracieux et puissants. Demyx l'admire pour ça. Il a l'impression que quand il bouge, tout le monde peut lire son incertitude. Au moins, quand il est allongé il ressemble à tout le monde. Van s'approche. S'approche un peu trop, et du visage de Demyx, alors Demyx se demande _Est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser ? Comme dans les films ?_, mais le bouche de Van se pose sur sa joue, et ce n'est pas du tout un baiser puisque Demyx entend la mâchoire qui s'ouvre et sent bientôt des crocs dans la chair.

« Eh ! Ça fait mal !

— Ouais. Mais pendant une demi-seconde t'as arrêté de penser. »

Demyx plisse les yeux. Se redresse à peine, juste pour attraper la main de l'autre et la porter à ses lèvres. Il mord, et le loup glapit.

« Na. »

Van bougonne, mais Demyx ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Effectivement, il a un peu arrêté de penser.

.

« Comment ça, des trucs bizarres ? »

Demyx n'en a parlé avec personne. Même en parler à Van, il trouve ça étrange. Il se trouve fou.

« Je sais pas comment dire … Des impressions, floues ? Genre, si la météo dit qu'il va faire beau, mais j'ai très très envie qu'il pleuve et … une averse, d'un coup ? Sauf qu'on est dans le salon et que je suis le seul à le voir ?

— Oh. Bah non, ça c'est normal. C'est parce que t'es un sorcier.

— Ah, OK. »

Sur l'instant, tout s'explique. Et d'un coup, tout est encore plus flou.

« Un, attends, quoi ? »

Van ricane, secoue la tête. Demyx trouve qu'il a changé, ces derniers temps. Peut-être parce qu'il maîtrise de mieux en mieux sa transformation, mais il a un nouvel aura, plus puissant, comme une tulipe qui subitement se met à diffuser le parfum d'une rose.

« C'est normal que tu sois surpris. Normalement, ça se déclenche plus tard, ta mère aurait dû t'en parler vers tes quinze seize.

— Ma mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

— Beh c'est une sorcière. Et t'es un sorcier. Et j' suis ton familier.

— Mon quoi ?

— Ton familier. Né un mois et quinze jours après toi, fils de la nuit.

— T'es pas un loup ?

— Si. Un humain ne pourrait pas être un familier.

— Et un loup solitaire, en plus ?

— C'est un peu compliqué. J'avais une meute, fut un temps …

— Je l'ai jamais connue ! »

Vanitas se prend l'arête du nez entre les mains d'un geste dramatique comme il commence à en avoir de plus en plus.

« Tu peux me laisser expliquer sans interrompre ?

— Pardon.

— Bien. Les familiers … Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment. Certains sorciers en ont, d'autres pas. Ta mère n'en a pas, par exemple. L'hypothèse la plus couramment avancée est que les familiers sont assignés aux sorciers et sorcières qui en auront fondamentalement besoin. Pf … Je suis vraiment obligé d'expliquer en fait ? Ça me soûle. Toi, sorcier, moi, familier. Voilà.

— Mais tu peux pas juste dire ça !

— Si.

— Non !

— Si.

— Mais !

— C'est comme ça.

— Mais non !

— Il va falloir te faire une raison.

— Hors de question ! Tu as commencé, tu finis. »

Van roule des yeux, et garde délibérément sa bouche close. Demyx est sans doute la personne la plus obstinée de tout le village, mais c'est parce que Vanitas ne compte pas vraiment comme un membre du village.

« Et du coup, faut que je fasse quoi ?

— À quel sujet ?

— Au sujet de, je sais pas, la magie, le fait que je sois un sorcier, les hallucinations au milieu d'une classe, une crise existentielle, quoi !

— Ah, ça. »

Le loup le regarde, fort peu impressionné. Le monde de Demyx s'est décidé à marcher sur la tête, et Van trouve tout ça absolument naturel.

« Ben, rien de spécial. Tu apprends à gérer, j'imagine. Je sais pas trop, mon ancien sorcier était déjà adulte quand je l'ai rencontré. Ta mère saura mieux t'éclairer.

— Ton ancien sorcier ? Tu n'es pas né en même temps que moi ?

— J'en ai trop dit. Admire mon élégante esquive. Je fuis cette conversation avec grâce et style.

— Eh ! J'ai des questions à te poser !

— Ciao bye-bye ! Oh, et ? Demyx ? Surveille la lune. »

Et Van disparaît. Juste comme ça. Et Demyx reste sur le cul. Sorcier ? Sorcier ? C'est aberrant. Mais le loup n'a aucune raison de mentir. Ça fait sens, mais ça soulève plus de question que ça n'en résout. Finalement, Demyx s'allonge sur place. Il a besoin d'y penser, d'y penser longtemps. Il soupire. Ferme les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Van sait et lui cache, exactement ?

.

Demyx aimerait pouvoir blâmer quelque chose. N'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Sa mère dit que c'est normal. Qu'il est juste précoce, que c'est beaucoup à gérer mais il est _fatigué_, tellement _fatigué_. Le collège, les gens de son âge, les surveillants et les professeurs l'épuisent. Pourtant, ils disent qu'il ne fait rien. Il dort en cours et il ne rend jamais ses devoirs. Le corps enseignant, la direction et les élèves s'accordent sur ce point : il n'est pas sérieux. Apparemment, il n'est même pas sérieux dans ses relations. Apparemment, on ne peut pas avoir deux crushs en même temps, et encore moins essayer de leur parler sans faire de choix. Mais Demyx n'aime pas renoncer.

Il marche en frappant des pieds, prêt à s'effondrer dès qu'il s'arrêtera. Il aurait dû rentrer à la maison. Écouter sa mère le sermonner doucement en lui disant qu'elle va l'aider, qu'elle veut bien être gentille mais qu'il va falloir qu'il travaille un peu plus, lui faire un chocolat chaud et le forcer à rester assis à la table de la cuisine, un cahier de cours ouvert et un stylo à la main. Demyx déteste la table de la cuisine. Il déteste ce côté chez les adultes d'être toujours « gentil, mais ». Demyx, il aime les gens « gentils, point ». Il n'aime pas les conditions. Deux bras semblent sortir du néant pour s'enrouler autour de lui, et il sent l'odeur si particulière du petit loup qui l'accompagne depuis toujours. Van, sans condition. La terre humide, les poils et son haleine de viande morte et de souffle chaud.

« Je pleure pas. »

Il sent les épaules qui se haussent. C'est rare, que le loup initie un contact physique sans que Demyx l'ait demandé. Mais c'est agréable.

« Nan. Mais quand même. T'as les yeux comme un loup qui hurle à la lune qu'il a mal.

— Depuis quand tu te prends pour un poète ?

— Je – nique-toi. Et puis. Pour moi.

— Pour toi ? De quoi ? »

Demyx essaie de se retourner pour voir le visage du loup, mais les yeux sont cachés dans son cou, où il sent l'air circuler. Chaud, froid, expiration, inspiration.

« La pleine lune est dans deux jours. Ça me. Enfin, voilà.

— Je comprends pas.

— C'est parce que t'es bête.

— S'te-plaît. Pas ça. »

Demyx sent ses yeux qui se mouillent. Juste, le mot qui menace de faire déborder le vase.

« OK. T'es pas bête. Mais t'as pas besoin de pas pleurer. OK ?

— OK. Merci.

— Toujours. »

.

« Vani … Vani !

— Je t'ai dit que je ne répondais pas à ce nom. »

Demyx sourit. Il n'a jamais autant adoré son cadeau d'anniversaire que quand il a découvert la tête que son ami a tirée quand il l'a appelé Vani. Il aime bien, lui. Il aime surtout parce que ça embête l'autre, il doit l'admettre.

« Ça te va bien, pourtant.

— Ouais mais nan.

— De toute façon il va falloir t'y habituer. Sauf si tu me donnes ton nom complet.

— Ça tu peux rêver. »

Demyx roule au sol, dans l'herbe encore fraîche du sous-bois. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud dans son jardin, il est mieux ici. Il y a de l'ombre, le ru pas si loin, et puis Vani.

« Ma mère m'a expliqué vite-fait. Du coup tu me fais pas confiance ? »

Le loup roule des yeux. Il n'a pas voulu parler de ça à Demyx, parce qu'il savait qu'il l'aurait mal pris.

« C'est pas juste une question de confiance. Je crois pas que tu te rendes compte.

— Tu crois que j'utiliserais ton nom comme ça, contre ta volonté ?

— Je peux pas exclure la possibilité.

— Bien sûr que tu peux ! C'est ultra blessant, en fait.

— Mais … Demyx, t'as quatorze ans. Je sais pas comment tu seras une fois adulte.

— Donc tu me fais pas confiance.

— Si ça t'arrange. »

Demyx plie la bouche. Non, ça ne l'arrange pas. Il ne veut pas d'une solution qui l'arrange. Il veut juste que son meilleur ami lui donne son nom. C'est plutôt légitime, non ?

« Puisque tu veux pas me donner ton nom, tu me rends au moins un service ? »

Vani roule des yeux. Il le fait si souvent que le geste perd de sa valeur. Demyx fouille dans le sac qu'il a amené, et en sort une paire de ciseaux, qu'il tend au loup.

« Coupe-moi les cheveux.

— Jusqu'où ?

— J' sais pas. N'importe. J' veux juste changer. »

Il y a une lueur noire dans les yeux de Vani quand il s'empare de l'objet, mais Demyx ne s'en soucie pas. Au pire, il recoupera derrière. Si c'est vraiment moche, ça lui donnera une excuse pour tout raser. Il se demande quelle tête ferait sa mère s'il débarquait un beau matin avec la boule à zéro.

« Arrête de bouger. »

Demyx sent que les ongles démêlent vaguement ses cheveux. Le premier claquement des ciseaux, accompagné du bruissement caractéristique des cheveux qu'on coupe, le fait frissonner. Il le fait, pour de vrai. Quand il entrera dans son nouveau collège, tout le monde le rencontrera comme ça. Il respire profondément. Au bout d'un long moment, Vani s'écarte. Il revient en face de Demyx, le contemple. Éclate de rire.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mes cheveux ? »

Demyx ne peut pas voir, mais il sent des choses bizarres. Quelques mèches qui caressent sa nuque, de l'air frais sur les côtés et un genre de frange éparse qui lui tombe dans les yeux.

« Tu, tu. Oh Seigneurs. Donne ton téléphone. »

Sans y penser, Demyx s'exécute. Vani prend une photo avec l'appareil avant de le lui tendre à nouveau, et l'humain ouvre de grands yeux en découvrant son image. Le loup peine à arrêter de rire.

« C'est. C'est. C'est tellement cool ! Tu m'as fait la coupe de Bowie ! C'est ultra classe ! »

Le loup se stoppe d'un coup. Puis reprend son hilarité bruyante, les crocs en avant, la gorge ouverte.

.

« Nan, nan, j'ai pas trop eu le temps au final. Mais le collège est grave cool ! C'est un bahut genre à la Harry Potter, les gens de mon dortoir sont sympas, y a, genre, Naminé et Xion dans ma chambre et elles sont beaucoup trop chou. Xion a grave du mal à parler avec les gens au début, mais au final quand elle s'ouvre elle paraît grave sûre d'elle. Et Nami c'est plutôt l'inverse ? Genre elle est toute calme mais en fait même quand tu le vois pas elle panique grave vite à l'intérieur et c'est trop adorable pour ce monde.

— Ouais, ouais.

— Et du coup on s'entend grave bien, ça change tellement de l'ancien genre … bon, les cours sont plus galères mais Ienzo m'aide grave donc ça passe, même si en vrai on bosse pas tant que ça, j'ai toujours la flemme mais, j' sais pas, les profs sont moins sur ton dos aussi ? Yuffie dit qu'ils ont peur de nous froisser parce qu'ils nous trouvent pas normaux et que ça les fait un peu flipper et c'est peut-être un peu vrai. J' sais pas. En vrai c'est possible, mais tant qu'ils me collent pas ça me va. Et c'est grave chelou, mais y a plein de salles libres ! Du coup avec les gens on avait trouvé une salle qui servait à rien, on l'avait un peu arrangée mais Mello l'a repérée aussi et je crois qu'il va essayer de la chourer pendant les vacances, comme il reste sur place. »

Demyx reprend son souffle. Ça fait très très longtemps qu'il n'a pas autant parlé – mais pour une fois qu'il se sent bien quelque part, mince, il a besoin de le dire à Vani. Mais Vani ne semble pas très concerné.

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Le loup regarde ses ongles, hausse les épaules. Il fait un peu la moue et Demyx ne comprend pas pourquoi il bouderait. Il n'était même pas là les derniers mois, il n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose de mal.

« Toi, t'as fait quoi ? »

Vani hausse à nouveau les épaules, puis se retourne vers Demyx, le fixe. Il y a un bruissement rutilant, comme si on décollait deux plaques de métal, et le loup a sensiblement, presque imperceptiblement changé. Il a la peau plus blanche qu'avant, ses oreilles sont plus rondes. Sa queue est rentrée, ses ongles ont pâli. En somme, il ressemble parfaitement à un être humain.

« J'ai appris à faire ça. Pas mal, non ? »

Demyx ne sait pas ce qu'il en pense. Le loup a moins de poils. Mais il a toujours les yeux jaunes. Bientôt, il tremble un peu et le bruissement revient, jusqu'à ce que Van ait retrouvé sa forme originelle.

« En r'vanche ça pèle. Faudrait que je me trouve des fringues ou quoi. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment traditionnel, pour eux, de se faire des cadeaux de Noël, mais le vingt-cinq c'est demain, et Demyx doit bien avoir quelques restes de sa période émo à refiler à son ami, le temps qu'il puisse lui trouver autre chose. Ils font toujours exactement la même taille.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ! A bientôt !


	3. Here today, gone tomorrow

Élève le loup et ses yeux te mangeront

Partie III : Here today, gone tomorrow

(Ienzo)

« J'ai besoin d'un câlin. »

Demyx est passé à la maison en rentrant, il est resté assis sur le canapé pendant que sa mère s'occupait à faire des allers-retours entre la cuisine et le salon, pressée et fébrile de l'avoir pour deux mois. Elle lui a demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il voulait inviter pour son anniversaire, encore, et cette fois il a dit oui. Juste, une personne. Son amoureux. Elle a sautillé partout, a posé des questions sur ce qu'il mangeait ou non mais en vérité, Demyx avait juste envie de sortir.

Le début d'été est brûlant, mais il a presque couru jusqu'ici, et il sent très fort la transpiration mais l'odeur caractéristique du sous-bois commence à prendre du terrain sur lui. Doucement, elle reprend ses quartiers, elle commence par se fixer sur ses pieds nus, et quand il aura plongé la tête dans le ru elle sera partout. Van penche la tête sur le côté et étouffe un petit rire.

« T'as pas l'air triste.

— Nan, nan. Parce que tu m'as manqué. »

Le loup ne semble même pas réticent quand il vient vers lui, il fait mine de se moquer mais Demyx n'y croit pas une seconde. L'odeur de Van lui a manqué, il n'y a pas de forêt au collège, encore moins de loup, et sûrement pas ce loup particulièrement. Quand ils s'écartent, les yeux de Van brillent.

« Regarde. »

Les yeux jaunes se ferment et un craquement se fait entendre. Quand ils se rouvrent, ils sont cernés de poils. C'est un loup, entièrement un loup. Il fait la taille d'un gros chien, sans plus, et ses poils sont d'un gris qui tire sur le noir. Il fait un tour sur lui-même, la tête haute.

« Wow. C'est plus petit que je n'imaginais. »

Le craquement, à nouveau, et bientôt Van a son apparence habituelle, hybride. Demyx a l'impression que ses cheveux ont gagné du terrain sur ses tempes.

« Je suis d'une taille normale. Même, un peu plus grand que la moyenne, je te ferais savoir.

— C'était pas une insulte.

— Ouais, ouais. T'as une clope ? »

.

« V, A, N, I, T … Vanit … ça me fait penser à « granit ». Du « granit marin », comme dans One Piece. Du Vanit marin.

— Ouais, bof. »

Il fait bien trop chaud en ce début d'été, et ils ont trouvé refuge au bord du ru. Régulièrement, Van baisse la tête pour faire tremper ses cheveux dans l'eau fraîche et les secoue à tout va, arrosant son comparse qui semble incapable de tout, avachi sur un rocher à l'ombre. Et dire que c'est encore le matin. Demyx s'est levé tôt pour venir.

« Granité ? Vanité ? Vanité, c'est pas mal. J' peux t'appeler Vanité ?

— Quelqu'un est venu avec toi ?

— Hm ? »

Le loup se lève, les pieds toujours dans l'eau, passe par-dessus Demyx en prenant bien soin de l'arroser et s'arrête en fixant le vide.

« Y a quelqu'un. C'est un pote à toi ?

— Ben j' sais pas. Je vois pas. »

Le loup penche la tête. Il semble hésiter, peser le pour et le contre. Et puis il décide : oui.

« Demyx ? Ferme les yeux.

— Euh, pourquoi ?

— Tu verras. Aie confiance.

— Franchement je sais pas. »

Le loup a un air outré. Il souffle du nez, croise les pattes avant.

« Ainsi soit-il. Tu pourras te passer de mes services.

— T'es vexé ? »

Demyx n'a même plus peur, depuis le temps, de vexer le loup. C'est trop facile de lui faire plisser les yeux, de piquer son ego immense de grand solitaire.

« Parfaitement.

— Donc tu vas pas me dire pourquoi je devais fermer les yeux ?

— T'as tout compris.

— Mais t'en as envie, quand même.

— Absolument pas.

— Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? C'était pour quoi que je devais fermer les yeux ? Regarde, je ferme les yeux.

— C'est trop tard. Tu as laissé passer ta chance.

— Allez. Je te l'ordonne ?

— Alors là même pas en rêve, darling.

— Nan mais sérieux.

— Hm. Ne sois pas surpris. »

Et Demyx voit. Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux, non, mais il voit. Il y a moins de couleurs et plus de chaleurs, comme si les autres sens entraient dans l'image. Et dans l'image, il y a un garçon, un peu plus petit que Demyx, les cheveux teints en bleus et qui clairement n'a pas fini sa phase émo.

« C'est quoi ça ?

— C'est le type qui est entré dans ma forêt. Si je peux le voir, tu peux le voir. Tu le connais ? »

Et Demyx comprend qu'il vient d'entrer à l'intérieur de la tête du loup. Tu m'étonnes que l'autre n'a pas voulu lui expliquer. C'est tellement tordu.

« Tous les familiers peuvent faire ça ?

— Seulement à un certain … stade. De confiance.

— Oh. »

Demyx opine du chef. Le loup a confiance en lui. Vraiment confiance. C'est un peu inédit.

« Je te trahirai pas.

— T'as pas intérêt.

— J'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal.

— Je sais. »

Peut-être parce qu'il est dans sa tête, mais Demyx le sent comme si c'était lui-même qui avait peur, et non Van. Mais peut-être qu'il flippe lui aussi, de s'engager comme ça. S'il peut voir ce que voit Van, est-ce que quand il ouvrira les yeux Van pourra voir ce que lui voit ? Demyx tremble d'y penser. C'est grisant. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il en pense vraiment. Alors il s'approche, juste un peu, comme Naminé fait quand il pleure la nuit, et il attrape la main de l'autre et la serre à peine. La patte se tend sous sa paume mais ne se retire pas. Demyx le _sent_ se racler la gorge.

« Et du coup le type ?

— C'est Ienzo. Je t'ai parlé de lui, souviens-toi. C'est, euh, mon amoureux ? Genre, mon amoureux ?

— Oh. OK. OK. »

Demyx se rapproche du loup une seconde, colle leurs épaules avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir par lui-même. Il ne distingue même pas, au loin, la forme de son ami. Mais il l'appelle.

« Ienzo ! Ienzo ! »

Bientôt la silhouette se dessine entre les arbres, flattée de la lumière franche et verte du matin. Les arbres sont cernés de lignes d'or, et l'ombre de leurs feuillages tombe comme des pièces de bronze sur le sol moussu.

« Demyx ? »

Van tient sa main plus fort et Demyx serre leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre.

« Ça va aller. Tu vas voir, il est safe.

— Je stresse pas.

— Bien sûr que tu stresses. C'est normal. »

Ça suffit à faire se taire le loup et Demyx en est un peu content. Ce sera la première personne qu'il lui présentera. Pas son frère, pas sa mère. Ienzo.

« Ienzo ! Tu dormais encore quand je suis parti, je voulais pas te réveiller. »

Maintenant, le garçon est à leur hauteur. Vanitas le jauge. Il pue le mépris à plein nez, mais le plus jeune tient tête en silence.

« Et c'est ?

— C'est –

— Lupus. Je suis son familier. »

Demyx le fixe un instant, et Vanitas lui accorde un demi-regard, trop court pour qu'Ienzo puisse le comprendre.

« Comment tu sais qu'il est sorcier ?

— Il pue la magie à dix miles. »

Le petiot, avec sa mèche qui lui couvre un œil, esquisse un début de sourire.

« Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver assigné à une sorcière ? »

Vanitas plisse les yeux. Il grince. Demyx lui serre la main, mais ça ne semble pas du tout le calmer.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, petit d'homme. On ne fouille pas chez les autres quand on n'a pas fini de déterrer ses cadavres.

— Je suis juste curieux.

— Eh bah prends ta curiosité, fais-en une corde et pends-toi avec.

— Van ! »

Un éclat dans les yeux d'Ienzo, Van qui tourne la tête vers Demyx, le nez froncé comme s'il allait le manger, Demyx qui met un temps à comprendre avant de plaquer la main sur sa bouche, Van qui bondit sur le nouveau venu.

« Tu es peut-être un ami de Demyx, mais tu n'es pas mon ami. Aucune confiance ne t'est due. »

Van se retire, prend de la hauteur en bondissant sur un rocher. Il porte une chemise noire trempée qui lui tient frais, et ses cheveux tombants lui donnent des airs de gothique au sortir de la douche. Un gothique et un émo dans la forêt. Demyx ne sait pas s'il a atterri dans une mauvaise blague ou dans un film pour adolescent. Van reste immobile un moment, toisant le petit d'homme qu'il n'a visiblement aucune envie de rencontrer, avant de filer comme le vent et de revenir, un papier dans les mains. Il l'enfonce dans le sac de la guitare de Demyx.

« Et joyeux anniversaire. »

Demyx soupire. Il reviendra quand le loup se sera calmé. Il sent la main d'Ienzo se glisser dans la sienne.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. »

La voix du garçon, posée, force Demyx à opiner du chef. Ça aurait pu être pire, c'est vrai. Mais il ne sait pas si c'est suffisant pour se réjouir.

.

Le mois d'août a été plus clément que juillet, et les températures ont baissé comme la nuit a recommencé à prendre du terrain. À vingt heures, le ciel est d'un rouge qui présage un long crépuscule. Ienzo est parti dans sa famille une semaine plus tôt, et ça fait une semaine que doucement, Demyx ré-apprivoise Van. Le loup n'a même pas voulu le toucher depuis qu'il a vu son petit-ami.

« … encore moins que maintenant mais j'aurai toujours les vacances. Enfin, Noël et l'été, au moins, le reste, une semaine ? Peut-être. Y a des cours de rattrapage et glandeur comme je suis y a moyen que je m'y retrouve … tu boudes encore ?

— Je boude pas. Je suis sceptique.

— Sceptique de quoi ?

— Sceptique sur ce lycée. Sur Ienzo. Sur tout. »

Demyx fait un petit sourire un peu piteux. De tous les crushs – et ils sont nombreux – qu'il a pu avoir, Ienzo est le premier qui l'a fait se sentir aussi bien. Aussi normal. Il peut l'embrasser si il veut. Il peut lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il peut même, parfois, lui parler de ses autres crushs. Il sent qu'Ienzo a un peu de mal, mais il pense qu'il va s'habituer. Après tout, il n'a rien dit de mal sur Van même en sachant que Demyx l'a toujours apprécié au-delà de l'amitié. Mais pour l'instant, Demyx, ça lui va. Il a Ienzo. Et puisqu'il peut en parler, il peut oublier le reste. Ça va marcher.

« C'est mes choix.

— J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire ?

— Et en quel honneur ?

— En l'honneur que je suis ton familier. Si un jour tu prononces mon nom, on sera forcés de vivre l'un avec l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

— Oui mais on n'est pas encore liés. D'ailleurs … De quoi Ienzo parlait ?

— Au sujet de quoi ?

— Quand il t'a demandé ce que tu avais fait pour te retrouver avec moi. C'est un truc spécial ?

— Un genre de punition céleste, si on peut dire. J'ai gaffé dans une vie précédente. Du coup maintenant je raque.

— Et tous les familiers sont comme ça ?

— Ceux assignés à la naissance d'une sorcière ouais. Mais c'est pas la majorité. Y a pas mal de sorciers qui nouent des contrats avec des créatures qu'étaient libres de bases, et là elles deviennent des familiers.

— Donc de base t'étais libre ? De base tous les familiers sont libres ?

— Ouais. On l'a tous été un jour. Enfin, y a des cas spéciaux.

— Mais pourquoi une créature voudrait devenir un familier ? C'est tordu, nan ?

— Pas tant que ça. Tu partages l'espérance de vie d'une sorcière, et puis, j' sais pas. Y a des sorcières cools avec qui tu peux avoir envie de passer ta vie.

— C'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

— On peut parler d'autre chose ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on noue pas de contrat, toi et moi ? »

Van observe un moment de silence. Il soupire. Cherche une cigarette dans le sac de Demyx. Annonce :

« Je meurs. »

Il a un ton normal, mais toute la cérémonie qu'il a faite avant empêche de croire à l'anodin. C'est grave. Pis que grave.

« Comment ça ?

— Comme je te dis j'ai gaffé dans ma vie précédente, du coup, je suis condamné à être un familier et à donner mon nom à un sorcier ou une sorcière. En l'occurrence, à toi. Si, passés tes dix-sept ans, on n'a pas conclu, je meurs et je me réincarne quand ils m'ont trouvé un autre sorcier. Et ça, en boucle, jusqu'à ce que j'accepte un prétendant.

— Oh. Mais … Tu vas mourir. Ça te fait pas peur ? Ça te donne pas envie de, je sais pas, faire le contrat au plus vite ?

— Alors ça. Plutôt crever qu'une vie de servitude. »

Van a un sourire plein de dents, un sourire qui fait déglutir Demyx, même s'il ne sait pas trop de quoi.

« Et, je suis le combientième ?

— J'ai déjà été condamné à mort douze fois. J' crois que l' juge d'application des peines commence doucement à en avoir marre de ma gueule. T'as intérêt à être digne de confiance.

— Je le serai !

— Tu vas dans ce lycée pour suivre Ienzo ? »

La question est comme un cheveu sur la soupe – mais c'est peut-être de ça que le loup parlait tout du long. Demyx est presque persuadé qu'il ne ment pas quand il dit :

« Non. C'est pour moi. »

.

C'est la première fois de toute cette vie que Demyx n'était pas dans la forêt le neuf septembre. Pas d'autorisation de sortie de tout le premier trimestre, sauf urgence familiale. Il va sans dire que l'anniversaire d'un familier ne compte pas. Demyx compte les jours qui le séparent des vacances de Noël.

La majorité des étudiants est sorcière ou d'ascendance sorcière. Certains ont des pouvoirs et d'autres pas encore. En plus des cours normaux, les Enfants de Sorcière ont des cours du soir, en fonction de leur orientation magique. Demyx s'est inscrit en runes pour suivre Ienzo. Il n'aime pas vraiment les runes. Il a pris le cours de sensibilités aussi, parce que c'est ce qui correspond le mieux à l'expression de sa magie pour l'instant, mais comme la prof est en dépression ils ont des remplaçants à la chaîne et pas de suivi. Dans ce cours, il y a notamment Naminé, qui est venue avec eux, et qui pour pallier au manque de leçons croise les cours qu'ils ont eus entre eux, voit les endroits où ça se recoupe et cherche dans les livres. Elle avance plutôt vite, ça se voit à sa manière de dessiner et de respirer. Demyx pense que c'est elle qui devrait remplacer la professeure, puisqu'elle a su comprendre comment surmonter les difficultés auxquelles font face tous les élèves. Elle a proposé de l'aider. Il a dit oui. Ils ont regardé un film triste et pleuré en mangeant des dragibus. Il n'a pas progressé.

Il n'a pas poussé le vice jusqu'à prendre le cours de guerres et conflits sorciers avec Ienzo. Maintenant il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû, parce que dans ce cours il y a Larxène et Marluxia, qui semblent avoir pris le petit en grippe. Ils ont plus de mal à se voir, aussi, avec les cours. Demyx a l'impression qu'il ne fait que ça de sa journée – quand il rentre au dortoir, il n'a de toute façon même pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Il joue à peine de la guitare, et ça lui manque.

.

Van n'était pas là. Voilà ce que Demyx ressasse, dans le train qui le ramène au lycée. Il a eu deux jours, deux jours seulement de vacances pour Noël, à cause de son niveau apparemment pas à la hauteur des attentes de son établissement, et quand il a enfin pu échapper à sa famille pour se glisser dans la forêt, Van n'était pas là. Il l'a appelé, jusqu'à presque mourir de froid, et puis il a dû se résigner à rentrer. Il ne sait même pas quand il aura des vacances avant l'été. Est-ce qu'il aura seulement des vacances d'été ? Et s'ils le forçaient à rester là-bas tout le mois de juillet ? Il secoue la tête. Il trouvera bien un moyen. Dans ses écouteurs, la voix de Bowie trouve toujours moyen de le rassurer.

.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Demyx regarde son lit avec une grimace de dégoût. Au beau milieu du matelas, une grosse tâche noire. Assise à son bureau, sa colocataire se tourne vers lui. Elle a les yeux cernés et maquillés de noir, et ne quitte jamais son sweat à capuche trop grand. Au début, Demyx la trouvait plutôt stylée, mais elle n'a jamais daigné répondre à ses tentatives de conversations amicales, alors il a, encore une fois, dû se résigner.

« Une potion qui a mal tourné. Je te déconseille de toucher.

— Mais, et je dors où ? »

La fille hausse les épaules, et Demyx en a marre. Vingt minutes plus tard, il a rempli la demande de changement de colocataire. Il hésite à la déposer. Il pourrait tomber sur pire. Au moins, elle ne l'embête pas plus que ça. Il a évacué sa colère en remplissant le formulaire et en pleurant beaucoup, maintenant il veut juste un câlin et des cigarettes. Et un chocolat chaud. Et sa guitare. Et l'odeur de la mousse à côté de son oreille. Il en demande peut-être trop ?

Remettant la décision à plus tard, il se glisse vers l'aile ouest des dortoirs, frappe à une porte qu'il connaît bien. Un œil exténué de trop lire lui ouvre. Demyx tient sa guitare comme on tiendrait une peluche.

« Je peux dormir là ce soir ? »

Ienzo regarde à l'intérieur, puis à nouveau Demyx. Il grimace.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Oh. Demyx ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ouvre la bouche. D'accord. C'est comme ça. Il opine du chef, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La troisième fois, il n'arrive pas à relever la tête. Ses yeux sont comme attachés au sol par une corde tendue, le long de laquelle glisseront bientôt des larmes vives comme des notes de musique. Il se met à pleuvoir au milieu du couloir et Demyx ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Peut-être qu'il surréagit. Il aura honte plus tard, quand les nuages seront partis et qu'il devra expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Pour l'instant il veut bien de la pluie, tellement de pluie que ça inondera les escaliers et les salles de cours, il fait demi-tour et la voix d'Ienzo ne le retient même pas, même pas, et il rejoint son dortoir mais pas sa chambre, trouve une autre porte où frapper, frappe.

« Dem –

— Je peux entrer ? »

Naminé pose les mains sur ses joues, délicatement, lui sourit.

« Tu peux, mais j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes la pluie, sinon tu vas ruiner ta guitare et mes draps. Tu veux ? Respire comme moi. Ferme les yeux, et imagine que tu es dans un endroit où tu te sens bien, dans une forêt, tu te souviens ? Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais la forêt. »

.

« Et c'est quoi, ça ? »

Enfin. Enfin, voir Van. Demyx a attendu ce moment toute la fin d'année. Il est rentré la semaine dernière et est venu ici tous les jours. Il a eu le temps de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé de son côté des derniers mois, le lycée de plus en plus dur et de plus en plus solitaire, la rupture d'avec Ienzo, le travail sur les sensibilités magiques et la musique, les siestes en cours et les heures de colle. Maintenant, il veut se rattraper. Il ne veut pas que l'année suivante soit comme celle qui vient de se passer.

« Un téléphone. Portable. Pour toi. Comme ça, on pourra s'appeler quand je serai au lycée. Je sais que c'est pas ton anniversaire mais comme je risque encore de le manquer, j'ai pensé, bah, pour le mien, te faire un cadeau ? Haha, c'est un peu bête, tu crois ? »

Le loup plisse les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air exagérément heureux. Demyx se dit, peut-être il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'est un téléphone. Peut-être il doit juste lui expliquer mieux. Il essaie.

« Du coup, pour l'allumer, faut appuyer là pendant longtemps, après t'as un code –

— Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Le loup n'est pas juste confus. Il est en colère.

« Ben nan pas du tout, je –

— Tu m'as pris pour ton chien ? Tu te souviens que tu as un familier une fois que ton mec t'a largué ? Demyx, je sais, je te jure, je sais que tu le fais pas exprès. Mais ça fonctionne pas comme ça. Un sorcier et un familier, c'est « à la vie, à la mort », à prendre au sens littéral, et si t'en es pas capable, c'est moi qui ferai le choix à ta place. En l'état actuel des choses, plutôt crever que de te donner une lettre de mon nom. »

.

.

.

.

It's going down. Voilà. Hm.

A bientôt ? Il en reste encore un déjà écrit, je le posterai d'ici pas trop de temps. En fonction de ma motivation. Lalala.

Des bisous !


End file.
